


would you mind (being married to me)

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: the karasuno vbc comes home for daichi’s wedding. you enter single, you leave with a date with your childhood friend.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 20





	would you mind (being married to me)

“…and soon enough, I was wearing a ring and his last name.”

While the hall erupted into touched coos at the sweet tale of the newly-wed couple, you bit the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from rolling your eyes. You had known what you signed up for when you RSVP-ed to the golden card, but apparently underestimated the extent of Daichi’s mushiness for his new spouse.

Muttering an excuse to your tablemates, you made your way to the bar, with the intent of making sure the hired bartender had his work cut out for him. You need not have to say anything else, for he was quick on his feet, even as he knew that you had brought the water goblet instead of the red wine glass.

The lights dimmed, and the scuffling of shoes accompanied the band as they began to play one of the many slow songs.

“The nose scrunching thing is cute, babe, but if you keep doing that, you’ll get wrinkles.”

You rolled your eyes at the statement, your scoff muffled as you let more of the bittersweet liquor into your system. Risking a glance, you were met with familiar steel blue eyes that sparked with mischief. “Hello to you too, Tanaka-san.”

His laughter danced across the room, and for a moment, you found yourself to be sixteen and hopelessly in love with the man in front of you. Looking away, you were thankful for the dim lighting to hide the warmth on your face.

“Aw come on, Y/N, don’t be like that!”

“Be like what?”

He gestured vaguely at you, eyes raking your form with an interest that sent a shiver down your spine. “Nevermind,” he muttered, turning to the bartender with a knowing look. Before you could process the roguish smirk on his face, you were dragged away from the bar, his hand on yours a firm yet gentle guide.

He continued to hold you by the wrist, even as the two of you stopped by the gardens. The festivities were nothing but faint background music, as your ears were filled by the sound of the night: the whisper of the wind swaying the leaves, the soft chorus of insect from the earth, and the erratic beating of your heart as you took it all in.

Patting the stone bench free of fallen leaves and twigs, the two of you took a seat, facing the rows of beautiful landscape. Before you could open your mouth, Tanaka pulled out a familiar glass bottle from his coat.

“You didn’t!”

“Yes I did.” Triumph was written all over his face as he popped the cork open with ease, taking the first swig and wiping the excess from his mouth on his suit.

“Very charming.”

Wrenching it away from his grasp, you tilted it upwards, angling it in a way that your lips wouldn’t connect with the bottle. And while you were concentrating on not spilling the sweet liquid onto your attire, Tanaka took his time taking you all in, his heart doing laps in his chest.

“Hey, Ryu.”

Steel eyes snapped back to attention, drawn in by your voice and the melancholy it held.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?”

He watched you as you stared straight ahead, the moon casting an ethereal glow around your figure that took his breath away. The sight brought back a barrage of memories, each one reminiscent of a past neither of you could come back to, and the guilt that you each harbored.

Tanaka didn’t dare trust his voice, merely humming in dissent.

A beat of silence passed, broken only by the whisper of an apology leaving his lips.

“For what?” Though you added a chuckle to your statement, it did nothing to hide the longing in your voice, burdened by years of unanswered phone calls and one-way emails.

_For being a coward_ , he wanted to say. _For never calling you back._

_For leaving your life when I promised not to._

“A lot of things.”

The unspoken hung between the two of you like a shroud, and he waited in bated breath for your judgement.

Wordlessly, you passed him the bottle of sweet wine. With a deep breath, you let go, and for the first time in the night, you finally met his eyes.

“Don’t mind, Ryu-kun.”

His lips quivered then, eyes threatening to spill. Taking the bottle, he took a big swig, trying to hide the stray tears by rubbing his sleeve on his face.

“Are you crying, Ryu-kun?”

“Shut up!”

Your laugh rang through the empty garden, forgiveness tasting of sweet plum and a light chest. It didn’t take long until the two of you fell back onto a comfortable rhythm, catching up on the years lost to silence. He told you of the sports shop that he raised from the ground up, and you told him of your travels all around the world.

“You really hold your alcohol well, don’t you?”

You quirked an eyebrow at him, eyes boring into his as you downed the remainder of the sweet liquid in one go.

“It’s the one thing that actually want to hold me these days,” you grumbled. _Technically_ a little over a year, but you didn’t need to tell him that. His laughter sent a spike of irritation through your veins, and you couldn’t help but huff as you remembered the main reason why you here in the first place.

“I hate being single…” you wailed, hand over forehead as you dramatically flopped yourself onto his lap. Tanaka froze at the contact, rolling his eyes as you continued to point out the mushiness of the situation, like you didn’t subject yourself to such ‘torture’ in the first place.

“I have… an idea.”

You hummed, the feel of his deft hands patting a rhythm on your wrist a welcome distraction.

“I was thinking of a ten-year plan.”

“Oh yeah, I got one of those.”

He slapped two fingers on your wrist, earning a yelp and a sobered glare. “Not like _that_ , dumbass.”

Taking a breath, he let the words fall from his lips, throwing all caution to the wind at the indirect concession.

For a split second, the world went still – before it was brought back by your cackle. It was heartwarming, that even after all you had been through, Tanaka still was able to bring out that damned laugh of yours that had been a cause of insecurity in your younger years. Hearing it once more was almost worth the humiliation.

When you leapt off his lap, he contemplated ruining the magnificent garden to stick his head into the earth and become a potato. Yet you took his heart right out of his chest with only a look and a few choice words.

“Sure, why not?”

Tanaka chocked on air, immediately sobering up. He stared at you with wide eyes, mouth agape. His mind was warring with so many emotions that the only words he could get out of his system was:

“ **You wouldn’t mind it then, being married to me?**!”

You rolled your eyes, turning away from him in an attempt to quell the song in your heart. “Seeing as I’ve been in love with you since high school, I don’t see any reason not to.”

“You – how – I –”

“But I’ve been waiting this long, ten years will be nothing.”

“What – no wait – wait, wait, _what_?”

You turned back to him, throwing your head back in laughter at the blush that crawled down to his neck. “I swear if you’re kidding – ”

You banished the thought from his mind, silencing him with a kiss. There was a moment of shock that passed through your bodies at the reality of the situation, but it left as quickly as it arrived, your longing finally close enough to hear each other.

For years did you fantasize of how he’d taste like – but none of those fantasies could ever amount to the real thing. His lips were a drop of ambrosia that the gods had warned you about, and you were nothing but a greedy mortal wanting more and more.

Pulling away, you stared into his eyes, finding a darkness in the blue-grey pupils that you didn’t mind at all.

“I wouldn’t mind at all, Ryu.”

His smile was more of a baring of teeth, as he pulled you in, more than eager to finish what had begun. Yet instead of claiming your lips against his, he was met with the cold touch of your index pointer.

“But it would be nice if you took me out to dinner first.”

Though he groaned at the obvious decline of his… rather untoward advances, he couldn’t deny the pure joy that he felt.

If you were serious with his ten year plan, he swore to the moon that looked down at the two of you, that he’d spend every waking moment making up for lost time.

And if you wanted to wait ten or a hundred more, then he’d do it – so long as he gets to hold you this way.


End file.
